Mind's Eye
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! Raven enters a realm she has never wanted to visit. The mind of Beast boy. BBRae. Robin fans turn away now! Complete!
1. Argument

**My First Teen Titans fic, so, please go easy!**

 **The Argument**

 _There is no good in arguing with the inevitable. The only argument available with an east wind is to put on your overcoat. - James Russell Lowell_

Raven's bedroom door slide open with a hiss. She walked down the hall with her usual demeanor; quiet, lazy, and uninterested. Her mind was on a single goal. To drink her tea, and read the book she has wanted to start for a few days now, but never got the chance. The Titans had been called to assist in fighting many foes the past few days. Whenever they were done with one, another seemed to start trouble. None of the Titans slept well these past few days, but it looked like today was going to be a lazy day.

Raven entered the common room, and was surprised to see the other Titans up and about. Robin was currently sitting at the couch looking at a bunch of papers, probably trying to figure out how so many super villains escaped on the same day. Cyborg was sitting at the counter with his head resting on his robotic arm. Starfire was drinking some blue liquid that Raven didn't want to know about, but it looked as dense as a chocolate milkshake that had been made with spoiled milk, and smelled just as strong.

Then Raven saw Beast boy, who was currently at the stove, looking like he was cooking away. Raven was surprised to see Beast boy cooking, and the smell was great. She was also surprised to see him cooking meat, like real meat, not fakon or egg beaters, but real honest meat. Raven approached her tea kettle, and saw that the water was already and waiting for her. Beast boy looked over and saw Raven.

"Oh, good morning Rae! How did you sleep?" Beast boy asked in his usual kind way.

"As well as can be expected." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, well, I put your water on so it would be ready when you got here. Did I get it right?" Beast boy asked.

"It's just boiling water Beast boy. It is extremely difficult to get that wrong." Raven told him.

"Oh, well, great! So do you want anything? I got eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffe…"

"I'll just stick with my tea." Raven told him.

"Oh, okay." Beast boy went back to his cooking. When Robin called from the sofa.

"Beast boy, where's my bacon and eggs?!" Robin said in an irritated voice.

"Coming right up!" Beast boy said. He then put two over medium eggs on a plate, and three slices of bacon, and walked over to their leader. He tried handing him the plate.

"Oh, just set it down on the table there." Robin instructed.

"Right." Beast boy did as he was told, and then turned to face Robin. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um, yeah, how 'bout orange juice, freshly squeezed." Robin told him.

"Um, alright, but it'll take a little bit. I need to make the…"

"Take your time, I don't need it right now." Robin told Beast boy as he continued to read the papers before him.

"Alright." Beast boy walked back to the kitchen, and started flipping the pancakes, which Raven assumed were for Cyborg.

"Come on BB, I'm hungry." Cyborg wined from his chair.

"One second Cy, You waffles are almost done, and your pancakes are," Beast boy performed one last flip of three pancakes onto a plate, "done."

Then the waffle iron buzzed, signaling that the waffles were done. Beast boy went and took the round food out of the irons, which he had three set up. He piled them all of the pancake plate, and served them to Cyborg. Cyborgs face lite up when he saw them.

"Oh yeah baby!" He started to chow down.

Beast boy leaned on the counter and watched his friends eat. He smiled.

"Friend Beast boy, aren't you going to eat?" Starfire asked from the opposite side of the kitchen.

"No Star, I already ate." That was a lie. As a matter of fact, Beast boy hadn't eaten anything for three days; he had spent the past few days making sure everyone else had enough food to sustain themselves. He felt that everyone else had to get their strength up, fighting all those villains.

Raven sensed Beast boy was lying. She could tell the green teen was feeling weak and his spirit was shining weaker by the day.

"Beast boy, you need to eat something. Here." Raven took Cyborgs plate, which had one unfinished pancake and one waffle left.

"Hey!" Cyborg yelped.

"Beast boy, eat this." Raven told him, ignoring Cyborg's cry.

"No, Raven, I told you, I already ate, I'm fine." Beast boy lied again.

"Beast boy, eat." Raven told him.

"Alright, alright. I'll make myself something, now please give Cy his food back." Beast boy bargained.

"Alright." Raven gave Cyborg his plate, and he proceeded to finish it.

Beast boy then went to the freezer, and pulled out a couple of frozen waffles. He put them in the toaster, and they began to cook.

"Beast boy, how's the orange juice coming?!" Robin called from the couch.

"Oh, shot! Coming!" Beast boy then pulled out the juicer. He then got a bag of oranges from the fridge. He began to make the juice.

Raven watched, seeing beats of sweat forming on Beast boy's forehead. Beas boy blinked to refocus his eyes. The room was getting fuzzy. He then almost tripped, but caught himself.

"Huh, I guess I can't tell one foot from another." Beast boy joked.

Raven looked at him. The feeling of concern was building inside her. It came to the forefront when Beast boy collapsed.

"Beast boy!" Raven called out.

Cyborg looked up from his plate, leaned over the counter, and saw his friend on the ground.

"Whoa, BB!" Cyborg then got up from his stool and rushed over to his friend. He was beat over by Raven.

Robin and Starfire soon joined them.

Raven used her powers, and brought her tea to his mouth. She used her powers to force it down his throat. Beast boy coughed and opened his eyes.

"Whoa, when did the room start spinning?" Beast boy asked.

He then heard the toaster ring.

"Oh! There's my waffles!" Beast boy attempted to get up, but fell down once again, "Whoa, this is pretty pathetic isn't it? Could you…" The other's helped Beast boy up, and sat him down in a chair.

"Okay Beast boy, now let us take care of you." Raven told him.

"Oh, there's really no big deal, I'm just a klutz, you know that." Beast boy laughed.

"Here." Raven gave Beast boy his waffles.

"Thank you." Beast boy told her.

Robin suddenly turned to Beast boy.

"Beast boy, what were you thinking?! You could've been hurt, or worse!" Robin scolded.

"Well, it's not like you were making it any easier." Raven suddenly spoke up.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"You constantly sent us out to face these minor threats that even the police could handle, but no, we had to fight them, because you have to prove the your mentor that you can be him. The next time you go on a power trip, leave us out of it." Raven scolded in her usual monotone.

"Guys, please." Beast boy said, as he finished his food.

"We had to go, those threats could've hurt many people. We had to stop them!" Robin shouted back.

"Please stop it." Beast boy said, quietly.

"We didn't have to do anything. We needed rest, and as our leader, you should recognize that." Raven said, raising the volume of her voice. Beast boy suddenly stoop up.

"Rita, Mento, stop it!" Beast boy shouted, throwing his plate when his arms swiped across the counter.

Raven and Robin looked at Beast boy, shocked. Beast boy then recoiled.

"I'm…" Beast boy began, and then he ran out of the common room towards his own room.

Raven looked at Robin, then headed towards her own room. Robin starred at the door they both left through. Then Robin went back to his papers.

A few hours later, Raven looked at the mirror she used to enter her mind. She had just finished calming her emotions. The argument with Robin had caused anger to raise again, but she quickly stopped it. Raven then heard a knock at her door.

"Raven?" It was Beast boy.

"Beast boy?" Raven set the mirror down, without paying attention. The mirror fell towards the ground and shattered. A black energy came flying out of the remains, and grabbed Raven in its clutches, and headed for the door.

"Raven, are you alright?" Beast boy asked. When he didn't get an answer, he enter the emergency pass code, and the door slide open. When Beast boy entered, the door immediately shut behind him. He looked around, before something hit him in his head. Beast boy fell to the ground.

Raven was then sucked inside Beast boy's mind.

 **So, what did you all think? Review and tell me!**

 **R &R**


	2. Knowledge

**The second chapter is here! Everybody say WHOOP!**

 **Okay, here we go.**

 **Knowledge**

 _Never mistake knowledge with wisdom. One helps you make a living; the other helps you make a life. – Sandra Carey_

Raven opened her eyes and saw herself in a dark room, with a single light on.

"Where am I?" Raven said to herself.

She heard some noises come out of the darkness.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Raven asked in a raised voice.

"Oh, hello there!" It sounded like Beast boy talking from the darkness. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry, here, let me shed some light on the situation." She then heard a clap, and may rows of lights illuminated to reveal a large library with huge shelves of books, granite floors, statues of Beast boy in different positions of triumph, and a librarian, who was looking at Raven. He looked exactly like Beast boy, except he was wearing long grey ropes, and a square graduation hat.

"Good day Miss, Raven." The Librarian greeted. His voice sounded like Beast boy's, but it sounded more sophisticated, with a slight British accent. "What can I help you find today?"

"Um, actually, I'm looking for a way out of here, back to the tower." Raven told him.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, we don't have a direct exit, you'll have to travel through those doors down there. I'll walk you." He walked to meet beside Raven.

"Where am I Mr…" Raven started.

"Logan. And you're inside Garfield's mind." The Librarian told her.

"I'm in his mind?! Oh no. This cannot be happening." Raven put her hand on her forehead.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. I believe what happened was when your mirror broke, the magical energy contained inside of it lashed out, and needed to be contained. It could not bond with another magical item or person, such as yourself, so it saw Garfield, and decided to bond with him, taking you with it." Mr. Logan explained.

Raven looked down at the green librarian in surprise.

"You had no idea Garfield was this smart did you? This whole room represents the knowledge that Garfield has obtained through the years." Mr. Logan pointed at the large room. It went on forever. Raven walked towards one of the books shelves, and took out a book. There was a jumble of letter on the cover. Raven opened it, but she could not read it.

"Why can't I read it?" Raven asked.

"The books are in Swahili." Mr. Logan explained.

"Swahili?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Garfield's first language. That's why he doesn't like reading books in English. He has to translate them to make it easier to understand. If you went into his room and opened his closet, he has rows and rows of books that he reads. You just never noticed." Mr. Logan explained.

Raven was shocked. Beast boy was a lot more intelligent then she gave him credit for.

"Okay, so if Beast boy is so intelligent, why doesn't he show it?" Raven asked.

"Because he doesn't like to show off. Even though he acts confident, he is actually quite unsure of himself, and doesn't want the attention that comes with being the smartest guy in the room." Mr. Logan explained.

Raven nodded. She understood that. Beast boy wanted attention, but not as an intellectual, but as a friend. He wanted to act like, well, an idiot, to throw people off, so he would never have to take responsibility that comes with great intelligence.

Raven walked down the hall with Mr. Logan. She didn't have many questions for him. Mr. Logan spoke up as they approached the large wooden double doors.

"Alright Raven. In order to escape Garfield's mind, you will need to collect five rings from the emotions in the order you meet them; happiness, sadness, anger, fear, and loyalty. Each one will have a domain inside Garfield's mind, and each one is different. You will need to talk each of them into taking you to the next stage. Once you reach the end, you will be freed. Understand?" Mr. Logan asked.

"Yes, I think I do." Raven told him.

"Alright. Good luck, and Raven?" Mr. Logan called her.

"Yes." Raven asked.

"Tell Garfield to finish Hamlet, it was just getting good." Mr. Logan smiled.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Raven turned the knobs of the double doors, and entered the next domain.

 **And so it really begins!**

 **A side question: the past few days, my story stats account is telling me that no one is reading my stories, but I know at least three people have read this story. Does anyone know what could be causing this? Thanks! This one's shorter, because, you know, knowledge doesn't have much to say!**

 **R &R!**


	3. Happiness

**Wow! How time has flown! Sorry everybody! I wanted to get back to this story for so long, but never had a chance, but now, I have time to finish this chapter! Let's see if it was worth the wait! Here we go!**

 **Happiness**

" _ **Happiness is not the absence of problems; it is the ability to deal with them." Steve Maraboli**_

Raven's eye squinted in response to the bright sun and colors. The 'sun' shined bright against the light green grass, and the many fields filled with the same type of flower, White Orchids. The cobblestone path twisted and turned in the distance, and Raven could not see it beyond the bright blue sky.

"La, dee, dee, dum, dee, dee, dum" Raven heard in a singing voice. Raven turned her eyes to the source of the sound. She saw Beast Boy, wearing his usual uniform, but yellow where the light purple should be. He was picking orchids, but whenever he picked one, another one would take its place. Beast Boy then looked at her.

"Oh, hello there!" Happiness said. "How are you this fine sunny day Raven?"

"I'm just peachy." Raven said with half lidded eyes. "I'm assuming you're happiness."

"I didn't make it too obvious, did I?" Happiness laughed.

"No, not at all." Raven said before continuing on the path.

"So, where are you heading Rae?" Happiness asked.

"To the next door." Raven answered shortly.

"Well, it won't take long to get there. We have time. Oh! Why don't we go pick some apples, or see the new born birdies? Oh, we could have a delightful conversation with Mr. Rabbit!" Happiness points to a small white Rabbit sitting on the grass.

"Yo." Mr. Rabbit says in a big low voice.

"I'm good." Raven says as she carries on down the path.

"Well, we have so much to do! You have to see the museum of my best moments!" Happiness points out the large gold building on the top of a hill.

"No, we should get to the door." Raven says.

"But, no museum, no ring." Raven looks back at happiness, holding a yellow ring in his hand. He then puts the ring in his pocket.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" Raven calls on her magic words, but nothing happens.

"Raven, why would you try to hurt me? Your powers won't work here. Which is good! That means, you won't have to worry about your powers hurting anyone!" Happiness said, quickly looking at the bright side of this situation. "Now come on! To the museum!"

Raven followed Happiness up the hill to the museum. He opened the doors to reveal a giant golden statue of Beast Boy, holding an orb in his hands.

"Wow, this is the fifth giant statue of you I have seen all day. So, can we please get this over with?" Raven wined.

"Certainly." Happiness leads her towards the side rooms, where all the exhibits are. "This here is a painting of Garfield's first A!"

"Wow, eighth grade. Impressive." Raven said, sarcastically.

"I know, right! Over here, we have the grand es…" Raven tuned happiness out, as a painting of a younger Beast Boy caught her eye. It was of Beast Boy, and another boy, bigger then Beast Boy was, but Beast Boy was standing on top of him, with fists clenched, and a crowd looking happy around him.

"Raven? Are you paying attention?" Happiness asked her.

"What is this?" Raven asked.

"Oh, that was the end of the Battle of Hall A. We were so happy that day. It finally ended." Happiness said.

"What ended?" Raven asked.

"And over here, we have Beast Boy saving a woman from a runaway watermelon truck." Happiness continued, ignoring her question.

Raven rolled her eyes. Walking along with Happiness. A little later, Raven was in another section of the museum. She saw another painting that looked interesting. It was Beast Boy, smiling at a man with blonde hair and blue eyes with his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Happiness, who is this?" Raven asked.

"Oh, that is Animal Man. We were so happy when we met him, but as it turned out… and over here we have the hall of travels." Happiness continued on.

Raven sighed once again, and followed Happiness.

A little while later, they reached the end of the museum.

"Now, wasn't that fun?!" Happiness smiled.

"Oh, it was ever so thrilling." Raven said sarcastically.

They walked out of the museum, and made their way back on the path.

"Why didn't you finish your stories?" Raven asked Happiness.

Happiness smiled at her.

"I don't know the end of those stories. It is not my place to know. My job is to keep Garfield happy, and I will, always. Now, I believe you will need this." Happiness held out the ring.

Raven took hold of it. As she turned around, she saw many vines, and trees surrounding the exit. Every plant around here was dark green, and the orchids were blue, not white. Raven looked back at Happiness. Happiness smiled at her.

"Listen, I don't usually do this, but, thank you. I'm sorry for being rude earlier." Raven said.

"No need to be, you can't make me angry! Have fun Raven, and remember, never lose sight of the light." Happiness smiled, and then walked off. Before Raven lost sight of him, he turned at waved.

Raven cracked a little smile and waved back. She then turned, and looked at the dark green vines in front of her.

Raven took a deep breath. "It's about to get depressing."

 **Alright, happiness is done, only four to go! Will Raven be able to deal with sadness? We'll find out soon won't we? Review and tell me what you thought! Till next time!**

 **R &R!**


	4. Sadness

**Here we go! Onward to depressing moments! Oh great.**

 **Sadness**

 _The word 'happiness' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced out with sadness. - Carl Gustav Jung_

Raven used her hands to guide her way through the thick vine walls that blocked her way to the next domain in Beast Boy's mind, sadness. It was so dark, and humid. The whole domain felt like the amazon jungle. As Raven got further in, the land became more and more wet. The mud became thick and sticky. Soon, Raven was putting all her effort in just getting her legs up and over. Raven was becoming frustrated but she looked up, and saw a single light just a few steps forward. The light was blue, and underneath it, appeared to be a tree and a grassy knoll. Raven waded towards the tree, and got up on the grass. She let out a few exhausted breaths.

"Hello." Raven jumped at the voice behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you! Oh, this is all my fault!"

Raven saw Beast boy, wearing a blue version of his uniform. Beast boy's sadness was sniffiling.

"Oh, great." Raven said under her breath. "Listen, um, we have to get to the other side. So, if you could maybe, get up or something." Raven went over to sadness and tried to pick him up. After a few pulls, Sadness eventually got up.

"Oh, what's the point of getting to the other side? I always wind up back here. I just want to sit down." Sadness then sat down next to the tree.

"Listen, I just want to get out of here! So get up, and take me to the next door!" Raven shouted at the irritable Sadness.

Sadness looked at her, and started to tear up.

"Oh, great. Now you're going to cry." Raven said.

Sadness then got up.

"No I'm not! Now come on, let's get to that door." Sadness walked ahead of Raven.

Raven raised one eyebrow, then followed Sadness.

As they walked futher away from the blue light, the harder it became to see.

"So, do you have any flash lights, or a match?" Raven asked.

"No, I can't make light. I can only bring darkness. The only reason I have that blue light is because it helps me find the new sad memories coming in." Sadness explained.

"Memories?" Raven asked.

"Every time Garfield has a sad memory or an unpleasant one, it comes here. I store them, and take care of them. I play them over and over on these screens." Raven didn't notice, but the whole domain was a giant maze of TV screens. Every wall had a TV screen to show memories.

"Why don't we turn the screens on, so we can see?" Raven asked.

"That's…actually a good idea." Sadness said, then snapped his fingers, and the screens illuminated.

Raven saw some of Garfield's saddest moments. The disease that his parents cured him of, but gave him his powers and unusual features. The death of his parents in a white water rafting accident. The guilt Garfield felt of being the only survivor. Raven then saw a memory she didn't know about. Garfield's abusive care family. Raven saw one of the many scenes.

Garfield was sitting on a concrete floor, with a collar around his neck, chained to a metal post. Then a large, old man came down the stairs. He looked at the metal post, and saw the bite marks in it.

"Well, trying to get out again, are you freak. I warned you never to do that." The old man went over to the wall and picked up a leather sash. Garfield held onto the metal post. His hands turned almost white as he clenched to the metal post. As the sound of a whip cracking, and quiet sobs were heard.

Raven looked away from the screen, and looked up at sadness, who had his head down.

"It was that way for a year. Finally, Garfield was able to escape, and go out on his own." Sadness continued on.

Raven then saw Garfield in a forest. Dazed, hungry, and lost. Then a man dressed in a blue and black uniform appeared.

"Come with me son." The man said.

When Garfield awoke, he was lying on a bed, with his many cuts from his whippings dressed. Garfield then looked up and saw the man who brought him here.

"Who are you?" Garfield asked.

"I am Animal Man." He said.

"Animal man trained Garfield to better use his powers." Sadness spoke up, "To not focus on the pain of turning into another animal, but to embrace it. Animal man also taught Garfield another power."

Raven saw Garfield standing in the forest with Animal Man once again.

"Alright Garfield, you have learned much, and I am proud of you. Now to teach you the next stage of your power." Animal man brought his hand up, and started to move it. Suddenly, Garfield started to move with his hand. "The ability to control another, all of their movements is yours to control!"

"Wait, I don't think I want to…" Garfield started to try and resist, but the pain of resistance was too great. "Please stop."

"If you want it to stop, you'll have to control me too. You already have the power, and you know how to use it." Animal man smiled.

Then, Beast boy brought his own hands up, and started to control Animal man.

"Good, you have mastered what I like to call, Bloodbending." Animal man said.

Garfield's tears swelled.

"Now my work here is done. Congratulations Garfield, you are now a bloodbender." Animal man then vanished with the wind, leaving Garfield alone.

Raven was shocked. She had no idea Beast boy had the ability to control other people.

"Since Beast boy can turn himself into any animal, it only makes sense he would also be the master of all animals. He can control any of them, including humans, but he refuses to use this power except when necessary. He was traumatized." Sadness said.

They continued along the wall of screens, with several other sad memories. Most with the Doom Patrol, and some with the Titans. They reached the end of the Screens with Garfield's latest memory, him in his room, this morning, lying on his bed, regretting what he said to Raven and Robin.

Raven then looked ahead, and saw the entrance to the next domain.

"This is where I leave you. Here is the ring." Sadness outstretched his hand and gave Raven the ring of Sadness.

"Thanks. Sadness. How did you make it through all this and still continue?" Raven asked.

"Some people are destroyed by sadness. Others find strength in it, to overcome it." Sadness then walked past Raven, back towards the blue light to receive more memories.

Raven looked at the giant door. The entrance to the next domain. Raven took a deep breath.

"Oh, great."

 **In case anyone was like, "Hey, you ripped that off from Avatar!" Yes, yes I did. I just thought it would be interesting for Beast Boy's character if he had this great power, but chose not to use it. Don't worry, we will see it again!**

 **Up next: Anger!**


	5. Anger

**Oh my! Where did the time go!? Yeah, sorry about that, you know how life is, but I'm back, and ready to get fired up! Get it? Cause anger… quiet Beast Boy! Let's get going!**

 **Anger**

" **Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than anything on which it is poured." Mark Twain**

Raven stepped down the stair case with care. It was large, with black granite steps. The walls were dark red, with small, lit candles dancing in their endless movement. Echoes, whispers filled the air, impossible to make out what they are saying, but they sound helpless, and hopeless.

Raven liked this place. It was lightly lit, with an overwhelming dark atmosphere. However, as much as here initial comfort in this environment felt natural; there was still something, unnatural. A presence, looming large, watching her, testing her.

"Hello?" She said in her normal tone. "Hello!" She said, raising her voice. "HELLO!"

Just as she closed off the vowel, a screeching horde of dark red bats flew up behind her. Raven was surprised, and brought her limbs close to her. Raven looked up, to see the bats converging into one single mass. When brought together, there was Beast Boy. A red Beast Boy. Where the other emotions retained their green skin, this Beast Boy had Red skin, blood red, and instead of only having one fang like usual, all of his teeth were fanged. He wore no gloves, showing his long claws, and scarred hands. His eyebrows were more pronounced, and in a position where Raven hated seeing them, down on his face, almost touching the sides of his nose. His hair was black, with no reflection, just dull black. No light seemed to touch this Beast. It cowered in fear of him.

"What do you want Raven?" He spoke in a harsh voice, two octaves lower then where Beast Boy usually talks.

"I came to get out of here. Just give me the ring, and I'll leave you." Raven said frankly.

"No." The Beast said.

"No?" Raven asked.

"That's right, no." The Beast walked away from her.

"And why not?" Raven felt her anger boil.

"Because Raven, it's the whole principle of the thing. Why should I give you anything, when you've given Beast Boy, nothing?" The Beast continued as he walked down the large hall.

"So you don't have to see me anymore, and I don't have to see you." Raven said, annoyed.

"Good point. Okay, I'll give you the ring, if you can answer one question." The Beast said.

"Alright, I'll play your game, like I have a choice." Raven said, the last part under her breath.

"How does Garfield really feel about you?" Anger smirked.

Raven's eyes widened slightly. She was thinking fast. What did he think about her? Truly think about her? Raven thought, trying to think, suddenly, inspiration hit her. The past emotions! Their reactions to her!

"Garfield cares about me. He would never hurt me. He has only protected me, and I know, you feel the need to protect me to, don't you, Beast?" Raven smiled a little.

The Beast growled. "You're right. I do have to protect you, and I can't hurt you, and you are also right. That Beast he fears, that wakes him in the middle of the night, terrorizing him, and everyone around him, is the embodiment of me! His anger! His unbridled rage!"

"His protection of me!" The Beast fell back slightly when Raven spoke. "Every time the Beast appeared, it was to protect, not Cyborg, not Starfire, not even Robin, but me! You have only one choice, you will lead me out of here!" The Beast squinted his eyes, then stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Come on! This way to the next door." The Beast told her.

Raven and the Beast remained silent for the rest of the time. Until they reached a smaller hall. It was the same dark red brick as before, but hanging on it, were large paintings of Beast Boy, in anger. Raven saw a familiar painting. Beast Boy standing in a school hallway, standing over another boy.

"Is this the Battle of Hallway A?" Raven asked.

"What?" The Beast looked back. "Yeah, and?"

"Can you tell me what happened?" Raven, curious what Happiness couldn't tell her.

"He was a bully. He made fun of Garfield's green skin, and other things. I stepped in to end it. Made short work of it too. Then I was the one punished! I was defending Garfield! Shortly after, we were taken to another foster family, who beat me into submission, but also made me stronger." The Beast remembered.

"What happened to the bully?" Raven asked.

"What? Who cares about him? He deserved what he got." The Beast answered.

"What happened to him?" Raven asked sternly.

"If you must know, just three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and was temporarily paralyzed, no big deal." The Beast said, crossing his arms.

"How was he paralyzed?" Raven asked.

"Well, if you take your pointer, and your thumb, and squeeze a person's spine hard enough, you can do anything. If I did it just a little harder, that kid wouldn't be on any football team." The Beast smirked.

Raven was disturbed. She was definitely recommending that beast Boy see a therapist after she gets out of his head.

Anger turned and continued to walk down the hall. All of these images, Raven had seen them before, but she began to understand, she wasn't the only Titan in pain.

Anger and Raven reached the large yellow door. Raven was a little glad it wasn't red and black like everything else.

"Here's the stupid ring. Now get out of here. See you at the next argument." Anger commented, and walked back down the hallway.

Raven put her hand on the door, and pushed.

 **There we go. Anger is all done. I thought of making Beast Boy's anger more expressive, but Beast Boy's anger isn't like that, it's a more, you have to guess why he's angry, so I made his anger more subdued. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Up next: FEAR!**


	6. Fear

**Hey Everyone! Here it is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long, darn you school! I'm back and ready for some, fear.**

 **Fear**

" **Too many of us are not living our dreams because we are living our fears."- Les Brown**

Raven shielded her eyes against the harsh yellow light coming through the door. The room was bright, and large, but Raven could not make out any details, the light was too intense. She took a few steps forward, before stopping, allowing her cape to fall around her. She was the only object around that wasn't yellow. The only one that gave off any sign of presence.

"Hello?" Raven said, annoyed. The overwhelming light was giving her a headache. "Come on. I haven't got all day Gar, I just dealt with your angry side, how much worse can it…"

"The light! The light! Oh, please turn it off!" Raven heard underneath her cape.

Raven looked and saw a version of Beast boy kneeling under her cape.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"I don't like the light. Please turn it off!" Fear told her.

"Believe me, nothing would make me happier, but I don't have time for this." Raven shock Fear out of her cape. Fear wore black. Just black. It was still Beast boy's costume, but everything that used to be purple or silver was now just black. "Just give me the ring, and I'll be on my way."

"No, I don't want you to go. Please don't leave me alone with him!" Fear pleaded.

"Him? Who's him?"

""Him!" Fear pointed at a large figure that then took all the light out of the room. It then got cold. Ice cold.

"Who are you?!" Raven shouted.

"A friend. You know me Raven, but you don't know all of me." The figure stepped out of the darkness, Slade.

"Slade! What are you doing here?!" Raven asked, still monotone, but with more emotion.

"I'm not actually here dear Raven." The figure then shape shifted into the Brain. "Nor am I, but we live inside Garfield's mind forever." The figure shape shifted again, this time into Mento. "All the people he's ever met that have done him harm," Shape shift into Garfield's old guardian who beat him. "Or left an impact." Shift into Animal man. "Are all stored inside," shape shift. Raven gasped at who she saw. "Me." It was Raven. Raven looked at herself. Raven went to punch the creature, but it went away, in a cloud of smoke.

"You can't hurt someone's fears. You can never get rid of them. They will always be there, inside your head." Fear told her.

"Why do you fear me?" Raven asked, thinking she knew the answer, but needed to ask anyway.

"We don't fear YOU Raven, we fear LOSING you." Fear said, putting emphasis on those two words.

"Then why…" Raven began.

"When we fear to lose something, we hold onto that thing so closely, that we begin to feel like we can control it. It truth, we fear you because you can do whatever you want, and that scares us, because, what if you don't want us?" Fear told her.

Raven looked down. She didn't fully understand, but she comprehended that losing her was one of Beast boy's greatest fears.

"Um, so, the light's off. I should get going." Raven said.

"Wait, what if that thing comes back? You don't understand, he can be relentless." Fear told her.

"Don't worry, if you're anything like Gar, you'll endure." Raven told him.

"Well, can I at least walk with you to the end? Please?" Fear asked.

Raven sighed. "Fine. I need that ring anyway." Raven said.

"Oh the ring, here." Fear held the ring, and gave it to Raven. Raven slipped it on her ring finger. The ring then conformed to the shape of her finger.

"Alright, let's go."

The walk to the end was a bit more then Raven barged for. Fear wouldn't stop talking. Whenever he saw something, he went on for five minutes about that thing's life story.

"And that's how that vase came to be the home of my flower collection." Fear told Raven.

"Uh huh." Raven said noninterest.

"I like flowers, not many grow here, because there's not much dirt, but whenever they spring up, I put them in my vase. I still remember how one time a flower grew in upside down. It was really interesting…"

"Listen. We have been walking for ten minutes, and in that time, you have said ten thousand words. Will you please be quiet for a minute?!" Raven said, as she continued. She then paused, as Fear was no longer next to her. She looked behind her, and saw the lights all around them growing dimmer. Raven then saw fear, standing on the gravel stone path, as it began to crack underneath her.

"You dare tell me what to do. Nobody tells me what to do." Fear then brought his hand up, and Raven felt herself being pulled towards Fear. Raven couldn't move as she recognized what this was. It was the power Animal man taught Beast boy, bloodbending. "You have no idea the power I wield! You hold no influence over me!"

Raven had an idea. It was a long shot, but it had to be tried. "Why are you doing this, Animal man?!"

"What?" Fear asked.

"Is this what you want, to become him? To be like him?" Raven asked.

"No. Oh, no." Fear released Raven from his grip, "I can't believe I did that. I am so sorry Raven."

Raven looked at Fear with a small glimmer of pity. "You hold this power for Gar. You must learn how to protect it, and respect it. We all depend on it."

"I will. Please, go on, the door to the next chamber is right over the next hill. Please, go. I don't want to hurt anyone else." Fear then walked over to one of the few plants in the domain, a weeping willow, lying, with orange leaves forever falling off.

Raven was going to protest, but she didn't know what to say. She did as Fear told her, as she walked to the next door.


	7. Loyalty

**Hey everyone! Interesting Story. I tried to upload this chapter in December, but for some reason this story was under 'investigation' due to a quote I used, but it's all good now! All cleared up! I rewrote this chapter a little bit. I also added the last chapter so if this happens again, you won't be held on the edge of a cliff! Anyway, here we go.**

 **Loyalty**

" **Loyalty is not loyalty unless one clings to it in the face of adversity. No?"-Lisa Twan Bergren**

Raven walked through the final door of her strange journey through Beast Boy's mind, and reached the last emotion, loyalty. It was a bight room, but not blinding. Raven eyes adjusted to the new light level, and looked up to see Beast boy, wearing his usual purple color.

"Hello there Rae! How are you?" Loyalty said with a smile.

"I'm fine, thank you. If you consider dealing with fear, anger and sadness fun, I'm peachy."

"They didn't hurt you did they? If they did, they'll have to answer to me!" Loyalty puffed out his chest, making himself look bigger.

"Oh year, I'm sure they'll all be shacking in their sneakers. Now, can I have the ring so I can get out of this place?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can. I trust you with this. My faith in you is absolute." Loyalty said as he handed her the ring.

"Why? Sadness told me I cause Garfield grief, Fear said I give, well fear, and anger told me I provide anger. Why stay loyal to me." Raven asked as she took the ring.

"Because in the end, you've never given up on me." Raven looked at him puzzled. "After Terra betrayed me, I mean, the Titans, I was, we all were, shaken. Our trust in others was shattered. I looked at the other Titans, and wondered if I could trust them, but not you. I never questioned you. You were Garfield's rock, his angel. I eventually stopped looking for signs of betrayal from the other Titans, but you are true. That's what Garfield loves about you most, you will, and really can't let him down. So, go. Be with him, and make him smile more." Loyalty told her.

Raven cracked a little smile. Put the fifth ring on her thumb, and walked up a staircase leading to a bright light.

What Raven saw next was her bedroom celling light. She rubbed her eyes, as she rolled over to get up. When she fully saw her room, she noticed Beast Boy lying on the floor. Raven ran over to him.

"Garfield? Are you alright?" Raven asked him.

"uh, five more minutes Rae. I don't wanna go to school today, can't I just stay home and make cookies with you?" Beast boy said as he came to. "What happened?"

"My mirror shattered, and hit you on the head." Raven said simply.

"What? How did I end up on this side of the room? How long was I out?" Beast boy asked.

"Three minutes. Three minutes?! That entire thing took three minutes!" The glass in the light bulb broke, and it was dark in the room. "I need food. You want pizza?"

"Yeah sure!" Beast boy smiled.

"Then come on."

Beast boy and Raven passed through the main living space, where the other Titans were.

"Friend Beast boy, have you recovered?" Starfire asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Star, no big thing." Beast boy smiled.

"No, it was a big thing. Raven, Beast boy, I'm sorry about working you so hard. I should've seen what I was doing." Robin said to his two friends.

"It's alright Robin. But I want a one month vacation, with full benefits as payback!" Beast boy chimed.

"You don't have benefits." Raven said simply.

"Oh yeah. A vacation will do." Beast boy smiled.

"How 'bout pizza on me?" Robin suggested.

"Acctully, Garfield and I were…" Raven began.

"I'm in!" Cyborg suddenly joined in.

"Oh, I would oh so love to eat of the bread covered with white goo and red liquid." Starfire said, excitedly.

"Alright then, let's go!" Robin shouted.

"Oh, joy." Raven said.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Beast boy hollered back in a raised pitch.

Raven's eyes went large, and looked at Beast boy, who winked at her.

"Do you think the wink was too much? What if she didn't get the hint?!" Fear shouted.

"Calm down, she got it, but it took her long enough to figure it out. Sheesh." Anger snorted.

"Anger, you make no sense sometimes. I find that there is a sixty-two percent probability that Raven will kiss us in the near future." Intelligence beamed.

"Knowing our luck we'll miss he lips." Sadness cried.

"Oh, don't cry, it'll be okay blue. Think of bright lights, and butterflies, and pizza! Pizza always makes you feel better!" Happiness said.

Suddenly there was a great door slam behind the emotions.

"Which one of you made Raven feel scared?!" Loyalty shouted.

Anger and fear pointed at each other.

"AHHHHH!" Loyalty shouted as he charged.

Beast boy brought his hand to his temple.

"You alright BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, just a little headache." Beast boy assured his friend.

Raven looked at Beast boy knowingly, and went back to her pizza.

 _I still don't know what's going on in that head of his._

" **Never love anybody who treats you normally."- Oscar Wilde**

 **All done! So glad to finally be done with this story! Thank you all so much for reading a reviewing! Keep supporting the fanfic world! BBRae forever! With that, Jamesbondfan2016, over, and out.**

 **R &R!**


End file.
